onepiecefandomcom_de-20200216-history
One Piece: Taose! Kaizoku Ganzack
Dieses Jump Festa Special entstand anlässlich des 30. Geburtstags der JSAT im Jahr 1998 als 30minütige Version eines Abenteuers mit Luffy, Nami und Zoro. Es wurde von Production I.G. unter dem Titel „ : “ („ : “, zu deutsch: „ : Mach(t) ihn fertig, den Piraten Ganzack“) produziert und hatte als Rohling noch eine andere Synchronbesetzung. Das Special ist eigenständig und hat eine in sich geschlossene Handlung, welche sowohl vom Manga, als auch von der Fernsehserie losgelöst ist. Zusammenfassung Hunger! Luffy und Zoro sitzen in einer Nussschale mit zerrissenem Segel, müde vor Hunger. Nami fängt an, sich über die Zustände zu beklagen, woraufhin Zoro nur anmerkt, dass sie sich vielleicht im Kurs vertan hat. Die drei schrecken auf, als ein lautes Pfeiffen in der Luft liegt. Luffy freut sich schon auf etwas zu essen, als bald darauf jedoch ein Geschoss einschlägt und die Nussschale in zwei Hälften zerreißt. Die drei Helden werden durch die Luft geschleudert, rätselnd was gerade passiert sein könnte. Während Zoro und Luffy in der unversehrten Hälfte landen, muss sich Nami mit einem unfreiwilligen Bad und dem Mast des zerborstenen Teils begnügen. Doch damit ist es noch nicht genug: Von unter dem Meeresspiegel taucht ein Seeungeheuer auf, welches das Zeichen eines Piraten trägt. Luffy allerdings schreckt das gar nicht ab, klettert er doch gleich auf dem Ungeheuer herum und versenkt seine Beißer in den Hals des Ungetüms. Zoro zieht seine drei Schwerter und macht sich ebenfalls für einen Angriff bereit. Luffys Biss tut natürlich höllisch weh, weshalb das Ungeheuer herumtobt, wodurch nun auch Zoro nass und Luffy abgeschüttelt und weggeschleudert wird. Die beiden landen im Wasser, wobei Luffy natürlich nicht schwimmen kann und sich an Zoro festhalten muss. Während die beiden untergehen, schnappt sich das Monster die hübsche Nami und zieht von dannen. Einige Zeit später: Luffy wurde an einen Strand gespült und wird dort unsanft von zwei Piraten geweckt. Sie glauben der Gute sei ertrunken und als sie ihm die Klamotten nehmen wollen, sticht ein kleiner Ritter dem dickeren der beiden seine Lanze in den Hintern. Bevor er jedoch erneut ausholen kann, packt ihn der andere und lüftet sein Visier. Das Mädchen, dessen Gesicht nun sichtbar ist, fordert von den beiden Piraten ihren Vater wieder zurück. Das Angebot, sie ebenfalls in die Bande aufzunehmen, schlägt Medaka aus. Sie hasst Piraten, was sie unter anderem dadurch ausdrückt, dass sie dem Piraten, der sie noch immer festhält mit ihren Metallschuhen in die Weichteile tritt. Als sie mit ihrer Lanze nach den Piraten schlägt, verliert sie das Gleichgewicht und läuft über Luffy - die Piraten hinterher, wodurch Luffy wieder wach wird, aber nicht sonderlich davon begeistert ist, dass man auf ihm herumtrampelt. Wütend kloppt er die beiden mit einer Gumm-Gumm-Pistole gegen die nächste Felswand. Kurz darauf bricht er hungrig zusammen. Zwangsarbeiter In der Hütte von einem alten Dorfbewohner ist auch Zoro, der sich artig für Speis und Trank bedankt. Er und Luffy fragen sich, ob mit Nami alles in Ordnung ist. Für die beiden steht aber fest, dass sie zumindest lebt... Schließlich leben die beiden ja auch noch. Der alte Greis bittet die beiden allerdings wieder zu gehen, nachdem sie ihren Hunger gestillt haben. Er erzählt davon, dass die Insel noch vor einigen Wochen ein sehr friedliches Paradies war, bis Ganzack auftauchte und die Erwachsenen entführten, darunter auch Medakas Eltern. Er ermahnt sie, nicht noch einmal so etwas Unüberlegtes zu tun. Zoro erkundigt sich, wo die Dorfbewohner jetzt seien. Der Greis meint, dass sie in dem Turm in der Nähe arbeiten müssten. Eine Explosion, die vom Turm ausgeht, erschüttert das Haus, so stark, dass Luffy die Schüssel mit dem Essen aus der Hand fällt. Wieder ist dieses Pfeiffen zu hören und erneut schlägt ein Geschoss ein, wie das, welches das Schiff der Mugiwara-Piraten zerrissen hat. Luffy interessiert jedoch nur sein verschüttetes Essen. Als er um etwas mehr bittet, klären Medaka und der alte Mann die beiden darüber auf, dass sie nichts mehr zu essen haben. Sie erzählt aber davon, dass es im Teufelsturm reichlich zu essen gäbe, und wenn Luffy Ganzack und seine Crew besiegen würde, könne er so viel essen, wie er nur wolle. Die beiden stürmen hinaus, Zoro bleibt es nur übrig hinterher zu laufen. Im Turm sind die Dorfbewohner zur Zwangsarbeit verdonnert. Ihnen wird offen damit gedroht, ihre Kinder zu töten, wenn sie Fehler machen. Luffy, Medaka und Zoro haben sich mittlerweile eingeschlichen und beobachten das Geschehen. Als Medaka ihren Vater sieht, stürmt sie ohne zu überlegen los und wird ausgerechnet von den beiden Piraten vom Strand abgefangen. Luffy kümmert das nicht groß, fragt er doch, ob das die Leute seien, die das Essen haben. Als die beiden Piraten ihn Dämonenkind nennen ist er nicht sonderlich begeistert, und als ein weiterer von Ganzacks Bande Medaka Vater als Geisel nimmt, benutzt Luffy erneut seine Teufelskräfte und fegt die beiden Piraten, die Medaka festhalten mit seiner Gomu Gomu no Muchi weg. Ein Wachposten schickt jemanden los, um Ganzack Bescheid zu sagen, und als weitere Piraten auftauchen, kommt auch Zoro hinzu. Als sich ein Pirat mit einer Seilwinde von der Decke herablässt und sich Medaka schnappt, will Luffy ihm hinterher, allerdings stürzt sich die Bande auf ihn und Zoro, was aber nichts bringt, denn Zoro schüttelt die Meute ab und Luffy fliegt dem Piraten hinterher. Und als die Piraten bemerken, dass Zoro mit drei Schwertern kämpft, wissen sie, welcher Ärger ihnen blüht. Erstes Treffen der Kapitäne Luffy verfolgt den Unbekannten, der Medaka mitgenommen hat und angelt ihn schließlich am Strand mit seinen Teufelskräften der Gomu Gomu no Mi. Die Überraschung ist groß als sich Nami zu erkennen gibt - und verkündet, dass sie sich nun mit dem „Piratenkönig“ Ganzack zusammengetan hat. Als dieser mitsamt dem Seeungeheuer auftaucht, welches Nami entführt hatte, begegnet Luffy ihm mit der gewohnten Gelassenheit. Als er in Ganzack eine Krabbe erkennt, rastet dieser aus und greift ihn mit seiner Montur an. mehr kommt noch Hintergrundinformationen Verweise Charaktere Attacken Kategorie:Kurzfilm